Truth or Dare?
by asdf
Summary: Ok, this is just a silly little fic that I wrote about a game of truth or dare...so please r/r!! Also I do'nt mind comments, but this is my writting style so keep that in mind!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: ok I know this idea has been used before, but I wanted to do one cause I love these kinds of fics, well please r/r, thanks!  
  
  
Truth or Dare??  
  
It was your typical boring holiday at Hogwarts, everyone, or most everyone had gone home for Christmas. Ginny and Ron had to stay because their parents were visiting Bill, Harry Stayed as usual, Hermione decided to stay so that she could study for her OWLS, and Neville was too afraid to ride the Hogwarts Express without Harry (what a weirdo) since Voldemort was back. All 5 of them were sitting in the common room, bored as heck, wishing for something to do. Hermione, having lived her life till she was 10 as a muggle, usually had a lot of ideas, but right now she was plump out.  
"Come on Hermione, there has to be something we can do that you haven't thought about before." said a bored Ginny Weasley.  
"Well there is one game that we haven't played before, but I dunno if you guys would wanna play, its called Truth or Dare."  
"Hmmm, never heard of it, but we could give it a try right guys? GUYS?"   
"Huh? WHAT?"  
"OH RON!! DO you always have to fall asleep?"  
"Yeah I do Gin, now get off my case!"  
"Alright so please explain how to play Hermione, I am really excited this sounds like fun!!!"  
"OK, well see you ask a person Truth or Dare, and they say one, if they pick truth you can ask them any question about their life.like who do you like.and Dare is where you dare them to do something. That sound ok?"  
"GREAT!!! Can I go first please?"  
"Ok Ginny.ask someone, anyone you want to."  
"Alright, who is my first victim.RON!!! Truth or Dare"  
"Uhh Truth..I guess.."  
"Ok, is it true you like Hermione???"  
Ron turns the same color as his hair. "Uhhh..uhhhh this is not fair!!"  
"You have to answer Ron, it's the game!"  
"Ok Ok, yeah I do!" Ron turned to get up and leave but Harry yanked him down.  
"Oh no you don't, you have to stay and play, I am not gonna let you leave just because you are embarrassed, now pick someone, like the game goes right Hermione?"  
"Yeah, pick someone Ron." Oh yeah Hermione, after hearing Ron liked her went ecstatic! She has liked Ron forever but her facial expressions did not tell this because she wanted to keep it a secret.  
"Ok, I pick Harry."  
"Alright, I say dare, I am not a wimp like Ron!"  
"Ok then Harry, I dare you to kiss Ginny on the lips for 30 seconds straight Mr. WISE GUY!"  
"Umm, but I.uh, this isn't fair, I don't like this."  
"You have to Harry it's the rules, it doesn't matter there is no way out of it." Said an anxious Hermione, cause she knew how excited Ginny would be.  
"Oh alright." Ginny was so excited, but she has never kissed anyone before and didn't know how, she was afraid she would mess up. Harry got up and walked over to Ginny. He leaned down to kiss her, when Neville stepped in and stopped him.  
"NEVILLE!! What are you doing?"  
"Its just that uhh, I was hoping that uhh, I could be Ginny's first kiss."  
"OH GET OVER IT NEVILLE!!!" Screamed Ginny at the top of her lungs and started to run away when Harry stopped her and swung her around. They were standing there face-to-face, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny like he really meant it. Fireworks were going off in Ginny's head, she was so excited. Meanwhile Ron was holding Neville back, because he would much rather that Harry kiss Ginny not Neville, he didn't really like that fact that Neville liked Ginny. After Harry and Ginny were done kissing, Harry went and sat back down, and so did Ginny.  
"Ok, now it's my turn to ask. Lets see.GINNY! Truth or Dare!"  
"Umm, truth I guess"  
"Ok Ginny, did you enjoy that kiss I gave you or would have rather Neville be your first kiss?" Ginny had loved the kiss but she knew that Neville really really liked her and she didn't want to hurt him but she did have to tell the truth.  
"Well I really like the kiss, and I don't like Neville like that, we are just friends, no more"  
After hearing this Neville ran upstairs as fast as he could not looking back and slamming the door at the top. Ginny felt awful but she didn't know what to do.  
"Uhh shouldn't someone go check on him or something?" said a worried Ginny.  
"Oh, let that baby cry, he deserved it, it was coming, he knew you liked him only as a friend Ginny, its his own fault.."  
"Ron, that is so mean I can't believe you would say that, I will go check on him for you Ginny ok?"  
"Alright, I would but I can't go up there you know."  
"Come with me Ginny, there is like no one up there anyways."  
"Alright" Ginny and Harry went up the stairs, but on the way.  
  
A/N: OOOO CLIFFHANGER! That is if you want a sequel or not!! Well as usual nothing belongs to me..except the idea!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A.N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Ok and I tried to make it double spaced but I can only or only know how to save it as a .txt file and that screws up spacing and color, etc. SO I am sorry! And STUPID Word always messes up the way I do punctuation! I promise to try and make the conversations more clear! Ok and on with Part 2! AND I LOVE HARRY/GINNY! SO IF YOU DON"T I WOULDN"T READ! HAHA! Yeah I know that people have used this idea, but this EXACT plot is mine!!! PLEASE R/R!  
  
Truth or Dare *2*  
  
Harry and Ginny were on their way up the stairs to Neville's room to try and comfort him. Ginny was kind of nervous because she didn't know what to say, I mean she liked Harry and that was that, what was she suppose to say, she didn't like Neville. All of a sudden Harry broke her train of thought.  
"Hey Gin, what exactly are you going to say to Neville anyways? What is there to say?"  
"Well I don't know exactly, its just that I feel kind of bad, and its partially your fault, I mean you kissed me, I didn't force you or anything, so what am I suppose to say? I think that you should apologize to him for doing that to your friend!"  
"Well Ginny I guess you're right I mean I didn't want to hurt him, its just that well I like you and I always wanted to be your first kiss!" Ginny was shocked when she heard this, HARRY POTTER, that man of her dreams, just admitted that he liked her, whoa was she surprised. When they got in Neville's room they found him writing an owl to his grandma. They caught him just before he had sent it.  
"WAIT! NEVILLE!" Ginny yelled.  
"What is it Ginny? I am writing to my grandma to tell her that I want to go home and never come back ever again!"  
"Please Neville don't do that, you are a really good friend" Ginny told him, and it was true, he was a great friend. Ginny walked over to Neville and kissed him on the lips, in a friendly way of course. But Neville was so shocked by this that he practically jumped out the window.  
"What was that for Ginny?" asked a shocked Neville.  
"Well now I was your first kiss huh?"  
"Yeah you were Ginny, thanks! You are a really great friend, sorry that I got mad at you! DO you want to come back down and play some more truth or dare?"  
"Oh, I guess so…"  
"Alright then, come on Harry lets go!"  
"Wait Ginny" said Harry "can I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
"Sure Harry, we will be down in a little bit ok Neville!"  
"Alright!" Said Neville and with that he left Ginny and Harry alone.  
"Well what was it Harry?"  
"Well Ginny since like I like you and I think you like me do you want to go out?"  
"Awww Harry I would love to, but I just dunno about this, I mean how would it work out? I feel bad enough as it is about Neville I mean can't we just be friends? Wait…what am I saying I really like you, but its Neville, I really feel bad, he likes me a lot you know! And I dunno if you like me as much as he does"  
"Ginny, I do like you that much trust me, ever since I saved you from Tom Riddle I saw how pretty you were, and that you were more than just my best friend's little sister. So, I guess that I like you enough to let you go, if that is what you want, and how you want it to be. Just let me know if you change your mind!" With that Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek leaving her alone in the room to think.  
After a minute Ginny decided to head back downstairs where she saw there were now 7 people sitting there playing truth or dare. Cho Chang, Ron, Hermione, Neville, some 1st year Gryffindor, Lavender Brown (I guess she didn't go away for the Holiday's after all), and some Hufflepuff girl that thought adored Harry. Ginny made 8.  
"Hey Ginny you decided to grace us with your presence" said Hermione in a sarcastic voice, "So Truth or Dare?"  
"Umm, I guess truth!" said Ginny.  
"Alright Ginny, what really happened upstairs?" said Hermione.  
Ginny didn't know what to say! Should she tell them about Harry asking her out or how she kissed Neville, I mean those two were sitting there, they could say she is lying or something, but she decided to simply put it this way  
"Well Harry asked me out, I kissed Neville, and that's all, I am going to be good night!" Ginny walked upstairs leaving Ron with his mouth open and everyone besides Harry and Neville with their mouths hanging open.  
  
A/N: Well I dunno if this is a cliffhanger or if Ginny's news was that shocking, but oh well and this part was kinda just fluff…I am going to try to make it get more interesting without getting stupid. But what is Ginny going to do now? I mean Harry did ask her out! She said that if he really liked her she would go out with him, so will she or won't she? You will just have to review and tell me what you think, oh yeah and there will be more Hr/R in the next one I think! Please r/r and as usual like none of em belong to me except the two un-named players in Truth or Dare! Hehe! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok here is the rest!!! R/R!  
  
TRUTH OR DARE 3  
  
Harry looked around and saw everything with their mouth's hanging open. He decided to let Ginny go, because she needed to think about things, and he should just let her think. Harry looked over at Neville who looked like he was about to run after Ginny, but he gave him a look telling him not to. Neville looked disappointed but stayed still. Then Hermione came back to her senses.  
"Well that was interesting, shall we continue with the game?"  
"Alright" said Ron who was a little shocked from the news.  
"Since it was Ginny's turn I think that..." Hermione started  
"I SHOULD GO" Interrupted Lavender.  
"Alright then go Lavender," said Hermione.  
"All right, Neville truth or dare?" asked a sly Lavender who in some weird way liked Neville but she didn't know why.  
"Umm, dare!" said Neville wearily.  
"All right Neville I dare you to kiss me!" said Lavender with a giggle. This may seem straight forward, but that is just Lavender's personality. She loved Boys. Everyone was now looking at Neville to see what he would do.  
"Well Lavender, I guess I have to since it's a dare!" Neville said then walked over to Lavender and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lavender was so excited, and caught up in the moment that she pulled Neville in closer and they fell over with Neville on top of Lavender on the floor. Everyone was laughing so hard. Neville jumped up and was sooo red that he looked like a strawberry. Lavender was also starting to blush.  
"Wow, you kiss good Neville! OOOPS! Was that out loud?" said Lavender with a look of horror on her face. Everyone nodded their heads to assure her it was out loud.  
"Well then I umm, am going to go up to my room now, good night all!"  
"I think that I am going to walk Lavender to her room or I mean go to bed, good night." As Neville said this he ran upstairs with Lavender trying to ignore the giggles coming form behind them.  
"Well guys should we call it a night?" asked Hermione, not really wanting to quit, but she was also getting really tired. Everyone nodded and said their good nights. But just as Hermione was going to go upstairs Ron grabbed her arm to strop her.  
"Hold on Hermione, I need to ask you something!"  
"Alright was is it Ron?"  
"Well I wanted to know if well..."  
"Yes"  
"Will you umm go out with me? I mean you can say no, that's alright, you don't have to..."  
"Of course I will go out with you Ron! It would be my pleasure." A wave of relief swept over Ron, he hadn't believed he would actually do it. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
"Good Night Ron!"  
"You too"   
They then parted and went back up the stairs. Harry had been sitting in the common room on the couch still thinking about Ginny, I mean what should he do? She had said she didn't want to hurt her, but Neville had gone upstairs with Lavender, maybe something happened for them?  
****************MEANQWHILE HARRY IS THINKING*******************  
  
Hermione had seen Harry and knew he was probably thinking about Ginny, so on her way up to her dorm she stopped in to see Ginny who was reading a book.  
"Hey Gin, I think that Harry wants to talk to you down in the common room"  
"Oh, alright, thanks Hermione."  
"Wait, Ginny, did you see Neville and Lavender up here anywhere?"  
"Yeah they stopped by to tell me that they were a couple now."  
"Oh that's great I am going to go congratulate her, I will see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, good night." Ginny put her book down and went downstairs to the common room.  
***************************BACK TO HARRY*************************  
Harry looked up to see Ginny coming down the stairs.  
"Oh, hey Gin! What are you doing up?"  
"Hermione said you wanted to talk to me!"  
"SHE DID? I didn't say that, she must have thought I was thinking about you. Ooops was that out loud?"  
"Yeah, but its ok I was thinking about you too."  
They both said at the same time "I actually had something to tell you"  
"You go first Ginny"  
"NO YOU"  
"You" By now they were laughing so hard that they didn't realize they were right up in each other's faces.  
"Well Harry I just wanted to tell you that I will go out with you I mean since Neville has a girlfriend, and since I think you really like me, because of what you said."  
"That's great Ginny, I am so happy." Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. When they parted to go upstairs they realized that they were being watched by none other than....  
  
A/N: OOO CLIFFHANGER! I don't even know who its gonna be yet or what is gonna happen, I will have to think about it some more! Well Happy Holidays everyone!! Please R/R!  



End file.
